


What's Done Is Done

by TalosLives



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of a crackparing, Broken Engagement, Broken Heart, Charlie and Blitzo used to be an item but aren't anymore, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cold Weather, Complete, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Old Friends, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, a little occ, but played seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives
Summary: Did anyone love Blitzo? If you were to ask that before he made I.M.P. Blitzo would sadly have to agree with you, but things were different now. He had a daughter, employees who were like family to him, and was starting to realize his relationship with a certain bird prince was more then just physical. It was hard work to get it all done, but he was proud and happy to have done so.However, there was a time when he was just as happy now. A long time ago when he was starting out on his own and met a girl who, like him, wanted to find her own happiness. They found it together, but it ended in heartbreak and he hadn't seen her since. Suddenly, he finds himself talking to her after all these years. Her name?Charlie Magne. The Princess of Hell.(A One Shot in which I explore the possibility of a Charlie x Blitzo. I've always wanted to see more of these two paired up)
Relationships: Blitzo (Helluva Boss) & Charlie Magne, Blitzo/Charlie Magne (Past Relationship), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	What's Done Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to see more interacting or parings between Charlie and Blitzo. Not sure if this is really how they would react with each other, but it was an idea I wanted to try out.

When Blitzo decided to start his company, he thought being the boss meant he would be getting a comfy seat, boss around a few people, and enjoy the benefits of wealth and prestige. Well, he did manage to get a good chair, he could at least boss Moxxie around, and he was making more money than all of his previous other jobs. But had he known that all the responsibilities of a boss would require so much  _ paperwork _ , then maybe he would have started second-guessing his career change.

He looked outside the window of his office, finishing his paperwork as the sounds of Imp City echoed from outside. Everyone else in the company had left despite Blitzo wishing the four of them to go out for a drink together. Millie and Moxxie made reservations for some restaurant while Loona went out clubbing with some of her friends. That left him with a free night, but what else was there to do?

Much as he hated to admit it, Blitzo didn't have a big network of friends. He cut ties with most of his family because he couldn't stand being in the shadows of his big sisters anymore. Not to mention Blitzo was still not speaking to his father for mistreating him while putting down his dreams of being something else than a circus performer. Running away with nothing but the clothes on his back and some money he stole may not have been the smartest idea, but he couldn't stand living there anymore. He tried really hard in acting but never got the lead roles he wanted, just secondary or no-name roles. That was if they were willing to hire an imp in the fire place. When the bills piled up, he was forced to get that stupid side job as a clown at Loo Loo Land and that was a nightmare all on its own.  


Wincing, Blitzo nearly punched a hole in his desk upon thinking of that place. The only reason he agreed to go there with Stolas all those months ago was because of the money. Otherwise, he would have just stayed as far as fucking possible from that place and that...that... _ clown. _

_ “Does anybody love you, Blitzo?” _

He fucking hated that clown. Clown robot. Whatever the fuck it was. 

Not just because his act was a joke compared to Fizzarolli in the eyes of everyone. No, he hated that robot because it got admiration, love, attention, and respect. All of these were what Blitzo had tried to gain on his own so so long in his life. A few times, before starting I.M.P, he had these, but they slipped away either due to his fault or bad luck. However, he had those things now, and he treasured both them and the people who gave it. 

He turned his head towards the photo of him, Loona, Moxxie, and Millie, celebrating their 100th kill as a team together while holding the dead man's decapitated head and smiling. When he started I.M.P, Blitzo honestly was doing it as a means to get more money and be a boss for once, but he never expected it to be such a success nor find a substitute family he had come to care for deeply. 

Loona: his adopted daughter, who he loved more than anything in the pentagram. 

Moxxie: who had slowly become his best friend despite the many times they had butted heads. 

Millie: a faithful employee who never lost faith in him while shedding blood by his side. 

He then gazed his head towards another photo, one that would have been impossible to see a few months ago. It featured Blitzo, blushing and acting nervous, as he danced hand in hand with the Goetia Prince of Astronomy himself, Prince Stolas. It had been on their one-year  _ "anniversary"  _ of knowing each other. The prince treated Blitzo to a fancy dinner, took him to a wine tasting, and showed him the stars of various dimensions. All while holding his hand and looking at him with adoring affection. There were no innuendos or perversion in Stolas’ tone as he ended the night with them dancing under the stars with one of his servants taking a picture for the memory. It didn’t even end with sex. Just a kiss on the lips that set Blitzo's soul on fire. That was also the day that Blitzo realized that Stolas really had fallen in love with him...and he was falling for Stolas in return. 

The whole thing was confusing for Blitzo. It wasn't that he knew what love was. He had been in love once, but that ended with a broken heart. He just didn't think Stolas really did care about him and just wanted him for his body. Yet, the prince had his heart set on Blitzo, which only brought a sense of Deja Vu to him. Hopefully, this time it would end better if possible.

Rubbing his forehead, Blitzo got up to make a cup of coffee when he heard his phone go off. Sighing, he wondered who was calling him so late until his eyes widened upon hearing who it was. Someone he hadn’t spoken to in years.   


_ “Hey, Blitz...It’s Charlie.” _

***

Blitzo held his coat close to his body as the winter wind continued to pick up. It was late enough that most of the streets were empty save for a few late-night clubbers, couples, and homeless imps. It was also when the more seedy and dangerous lifeforms of Imp City came out to play, but Blitzo wasn't worried. Not when he was packing at least six guns on him. 

He knew he wanted a distraction from his paperwork, not to mention an excuse to go out, but this was the most unexpected reason on his list. He was going to meet up with his ex-girlfriend for coffee to talk. 

Charlotte Magne.

“Charlie” to her friends.

The Princess of Hell. Daughter of Lucifer and Lilith. Heir to the Pentagram. Founder of the Hazbin Hotel in her quest to redeem the souls of the damned to help stop the Exterminations.

And Blitzo’s old flame.

If the rings of Hell ever knew that Charlie had once dated an imp, much less slept with one, the entire pentagram’s nobility would be screaming with outrage. They already were with her attempts to redeem sinners and dating a commoner sinner already. The news was always trying to crucifying her for these two acts alone, especially that Killjoy bitch. If it were known she dated an imp, adamantly in secret, then Blitzo would have no doubt it would sink Charlie’s reputation even further down the toilet. Not to mention Blitzo would have to run for the rest of his life to avoid Lucifer’s assassins trying to kill him for touching his daughter in such a way. 

Nobody knew of their relationship. Not even Loona knew, and that was out of her protection. Not to mention...well, it was a sad memory for Blitzo every time he thought about it. It was painful and bitter, but with a warm echo of a time when he was really happy back then before it all came crashing down. Not that he wasn't happy now. If anything, his life was a much more significant improvement. Still, one never forgot the past, both the good and the bad, and, apparently, the past never forgot Blitzo.

Finding the nearby coffee shop Charlie mentioned, Blitzo opened the door before noticing that there was only one person in the entire establishment. She dressed in a red winter coat with a warm green scarf around her neck. Her painted face and red cheeks warming up from the coffee she drank while her blond hair flowed down past her shoulders. Blitzo felt a small smile inch up as he looked at her still beautiful expression even after all these years.

Deciding there was no point in delaying their conversation, Blitzo walked over and asked, “Still drinking that decaf shit like a pussy?”

“Still slipping in whiskey in yours like an alcoholic?” Charlie asked with a smile before she got up. 

The two smirked at each other before slowly hugging. The smaller imp couldn’t help but remember those warm nights hugging each other in the apartment they shared for those few short months together. They would wake up in each other's embrace before eating breakfast and head over to the theater district for practice on the upcoming show. Charlie would always have the most prominent roles, and it wasn’t just because of her status as a princess. She was that good as an actor and singer. All while Blitzo watched as a secondary or third role in the play. Often a minion of the villain. 

After that, it seemed that the world was their oyster. They went to the parks, watched the stars, ate pizza, and watched movies with tears or laughter. Then returning home and embraced again in the comfort of their covers. Their bed was becoming their little private island. A haven to show how much they cared about each other with each thrust and kiss. 

Ending the hug, Blitzo sat down and accepted a second cup that was right beside Charlie. Taking a sip, he chuckled. “You still remember.”

“Sugar and honey,” Charlie said with a sigh. “I sometimes still make it by accident when Vaggie asks for a cup. She hates sweet stuff.”

“Hmm, nice to know I still left an impact after you dumped me,” Blitzo muttered but winced upon seeing the hurt look in Charlie’s eyes. “Sorry. That came out too harsh.”

“No, you kinda have a right to say it like that,” Charlie whispered, looking down at the table. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Blitz...”

“I’ll admit it did hurt,” Blitzo said, sipping more of his coffee. “But in all honesty, it kinda helped drive me into being who I am now.”

“...so you really do kill people in the human world?” Charlie asked with an amused sigh. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You always did kinda have a love of weapons."

“I thought of you when I came up with the idea,” Blitzo chuckled as he shook his head. “All those times you told me that you wanted to see humans, go to their lands, see all the things they’ve done and built...”

“I just wish you weren’t killing them...” Charlie whispered.

Blitzo rolled his eyes. “Well, what do you expect? I’m an assassin now, and a damn good one. Besides, they’re not angels themselves, Charlie. All those sinners you’re trying to save were former humans who fucked up when they were alive. I’ve seen plenty of shitty humans up there from cannibal families to corrupt politicians. They aren't all like saints or some shit like that.” 

He was about to drink more when he paused and saw the disappointed look on Charlie as she rubbed her hands together. Blitzo sighed and shook his head. Why did he always hate seeing that sad, cute face of hers? “But...there are good humans too.” Charlie’s face lit up upon hearing this. “There are those noble and brave enough to stand up for what’s right. There are a few who genuinely do help others for the sake of it. And, when the worst comes, they pull together to do some amazing things to help each other when it's needed. It’s a strange sight to see, but I guess there is a reason why humans go to Heaven as well, right?”

This made Charlie perk up as she nodded her head. “Thanks, Blitz. I needed to hear that.”

“Mind telling me why you called me in the first place?” Blitzo asked with an eyebrow raised. “It’s been years...so unless you’ve got problems with that girlfriend of yours...”

“No, Vaggie and I are doing pretty good,” Charlie admitted before rubbing the back of her head. “It’s just...I remember that this was going to be our anniversary if we hadn’t broken up before it.” 

“Oh...shit, really?” Blitzo whispered in surprise. “I...I kinda forgot.”

“I did too until I heard your company’s jingle this morning when Angel was watching TV,” Charlie said with a smile. “I realized it'd been so long since we talked that I thought I’d give you a call.”

“At nine in the evening?” Blitzo asked in disbelief.

“Well, it took a long time to get to Imp City,” Charlie answered with a huff. “Besides, I-I didn’t know if you hated me or not.”

“I don’t hate you,” Blitzo whispered, closing his eyes. “I just...I...” 

He remembered that day so clearly. He remembered getting on one knee, holding the ring that Blitzo saved so much of his salary on for her. All that hard work to hear her say one word, only she said the one he didn’t want to hear. 

“I...I should have also stayed in touch better,” Blitzo muttered, shrugging. “I mean, we both agreed to end it.”

“Yes, but you left the theater company without a word, and I never saw you again,” Charlie pointed out. “I had to find one of your clients actually to get your cell phone number.”

Holding his hands up, Blitzo said, “Okay, fine. We both kept out of touch. But to be fair, I had a busy life soon after. Learning how to be an assassin, killing targets, raising Loona-”

“Loona?” Charlie asked, tilting her head.

“My adopted hellhound daughter,” Blitzo answered, which made Charlie’s jaw drop. He chuckled before sipping more of his coffee. “Yeah, I surprised myself when I did it too, but I’ve never regretted it.”

“Wow...” Charlie whispered in awe before smiling. “That’s...that’s good of you, Blitz.”

“Yeah, well, I have a big family now.” Blitzo pulled out his cellphone and showed a picture of his company’s team. “Loona. Moxxie. Millie. All of them are my employees, but also my family. Hell, even Stolas is starting to become part of that circle.”

“Stolas as in Prince Stolas?” Charlie asked in surprise.

“Yeah, he’s...well...my lover,” Blitzo muttered, blushing. Usually, he wouldn’t share that detail with people, but he could trust Charlie with this. After all, she slept with him too once.  Charlie just stared at Blitzo with wide eyes before she started laughing all of a sudden. Blitzo was surprised as she pounded the table a few times before holding her stomach from her laughter. “Um, what’s so funny?”   


After a few more seconds of wheezing in amusement, Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes before pointing to Blitzo. “You...you not only slept with the Princess-Heir of Hell but also Prince Stolas? One of the most powerful Goetia demons? You don’t settle for anything less in social standing for who you bed, huh, Blitz?”

Chuckling, Blitzo leaned back with his hands crossed behind his back. “What can I say? Everyone wants a piece of me.”

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Charlie then asked, “What does his wife and daughter have to say about it?”

“Well, Stella was a problem until I managed to get both her and Stolas in bed together,” Blitzo said with pride, which made an impressed Charlie whistle. “Now she just ignores us save for the few moments she wants to join in on the fun.”

“And Octavia?”

“Well, she's kinda still is on the fence about me, but she and Loona get along well. They're at a club right now. So I guess there is that,” Blitzo shrugged before grinning towards his ex. “And what’s this I hear about your Hotel getting a co-manager?”

Sighing, Charlie rubbed her forehead. “Alastor isn’t a manager. He's more of a... _ patron _ , you can say.”

“You realize you are talking about the  _ Radio Demon,  _ right?” Blitzo asked with his tone turning serious. “Charlie, if there is any demon that cannot be trusted, it's him. I’ve heard about him from Stolas, and even he thinks he’s more dangerous than he shows himself. You should get rid of him first chance you get.”

“I know,” Charlie whispered, resting her head on one of her hands. “A lot of people have said that to me...but the truth is I need Alastor. Even if he is using me for his own entertainment.” She closed her eyes. “Almost everyone in Hell thinks that my hotel idea is a joke. Even my own family doesn’t support me. But Alastor managed to bring in new help, like Nifty and Husk, while also protecting us from the other Overlords. Ever since he joined...things have gotten better. Demons are coming in and trying to solve their problems with us. Sure, some are harder than others, and nobodies even managed to get to Heaven yet, but we’re getting there day by day.”

“Fine, fine,” Blitzo muttered, rolling his eyes. “Just...if shit hits the fan? Call me. I may not be dating you anymore, but I don’t want you to suffer from that asshole. Because you can’t seriously believe he thinks your idea is going to work?”

“No, if anything, he’s doing this because he wants to see it fail for his amusement,” Charlie sighed before narrowing her eyes. “Not that you had any faith in it either.”

“...Okay, I deserve that one,” Blitzo muttered while shaking his head. He hated to admit it, but even he thought Charlie’s idea of redeeming the souls of the damned was silly and crazy. It caused a few fights between them. Blitzo just never thought she’d go through with it. “Still, I am glad to see you are doing what you wanted.”

“And is being a top assassin what you wanted?” Charlie asked, tilting her head. “I mean...it’s quite different from being a top-rated actor in a play.”

“Well, sometimes you need to change your dreams,” Blitzo answered, turning away to watch the snowy winter outside. “But the truth was I just wanted respect...and love. I’m getting the former day by day, and I got the latter with my co-workers with a possible future with Stolas.”

“...Was I once that dream?” Charlie asked.

“...Once upon a time... you were,” Blitzo muttered, closing his eyes. “Then you said  **_no_ ** to that dream.”

A long silence came between the two before Blitzo finally asked. “Why?”

“I told you,” Charlie whispered as she closed her eyes. “It just wasn’t going to work because...well...”

“I was an imp?” Blitzo bitterly muttered, which made Charlie slowly nod. “I hardly see the difference between a human born lesbian sinner and me.” 

“Vaggie is...different,” Charlie answered, shaking her head. “I love her, Blitz. I’m not going to apologize for falling for her...but I do apologize for breaking your heart.”

“Yeah, well, I’m seeing someone else too, so I guess we both moved on,” Blitzo grumbled, turning away. “Was me being married to an imp that bad in your mind? You didn’t seem to have a problem dating me or sleeping with me.” 

“...Dad knew.” Blitzo’s eyes widened as he slowly turned towards his ex, who was looking at him with a rare seriousness that he ever saw in her. “He found out. Don’t ask how or when, but he did. The day you proposed, he summoned me home before I went over to the apartment. He told me to break it off, or he was going to break you. He told me I could date anyone in Hell I wanted, but not an imp. Not... _ you. _ ”

“...fuck,” Blitzo grumbled as he covered his face with his hands.

“Yeah,” Charlie answered with a heavy sigh. “It’s not that I wanted to Blitz, but...some things are just beyond our control, and I didn’t want him to hurt you, so...”

“So you broke up with me to save me,” Blitzo finished as he held back a tear before chuckling. “I guess we were doomed from the start, huh?”

“I’m sorry,” Charlie whispered as she reached out and touched his hand. “If I was braver then...maybe I could have done something...but I wasn’t...not like I am today.”

“...I guess it just wasn’t meant to be,” Blitzo stated with a heavy sigh. Still, he felt a bit better knowing the  _ real  _ reason for all this. Maybe if things had been different, he and Charlie could have worked out. He looked her in the eyes, and he knew that, deep down, he still felt something for Charlie. And he knew she always had something deep inside her heart for him. But that ship had sailed, and now they were living their new lives with new people in them. New friends. New lovers. New dreams. 

He took a look at his watch and sighed. “Well, this was fun, but I have to get home and sleep for work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and I got a train to catch,” Charlie said as the two of them both got up and left their cash on the table. Slowly, they exited the coffee shop and stood outside in the bitter cold in silence.

Closing his eyes, Blitzo thought back to the first time he truly got to know the woman next to him. She needed help with her lines, saw Blitzo just by coincidence, and asked him to come to her place to help them. They practiced, ordered pizza, laughed, and shared their experiences in life. It was the start of a friendship that turned into something more before ending with nothing but disappointment. 

Yet, deep down, Blitzo would go through it all again.

“I guess...I’ll see you around,” Charlie whispered before slowly making her way down the street. 

Taking a deep breath, Blitzo said, “Charlie?” She paused and turned around. “If you ever want to see the human world? Look me up. I did promise to take you to Paris one day.”

Chuckling, Charlie asked, “Wasn’t that when you were drunk?”

“Hey, promises are promises,” Blitzo answered with a grin. “Especially for friends.”

Smiling warmly, Charlie walked over and hugged Blitzo, who hugged her back as the two slowly let a tear out for each other. Looking into each other’s faces, the two slowly made their way towards one another. A familiar old flame began to burn in Blitzo’s chest as he stared deeply into those loving and caring eyes. His lips slowly parting as the two of them inched closer.

Then, in a split second, he saw the face of a particular owl demon smiling at him and stopped himself. Charlie stopped as well as the two realized what they had almost done. Slowly, they separated until they were only holding their hands together.

With one last look, the two nodded before letting go. It was like letting go of a heavy weight, and yet there was still a lingering chain between them. A link that seemed never to break no matter how much either one wanted to.

“We can’t...” Charlie whispered.

“I know,” Blitzo agreed.

“...I...I should go,” Charlie said before smiling one last time. “It was great to see you again, Blitz.”

“Yeah, take care of yourself, Charlie,” Blitzo whispered with a smile back.

She nodded before turning away, and this time, Blitzo made sure to do the same with his mouth shut. He calmly looked up at the snow falling from above and wondered once again how things might have been different if she said “Yes'' all those years ago? Would he be happier? Would he have still adopted Loona or had kids with Charlie? Would he have made I.M.P. or helped out Charlie with her hotel idea? Moxxie and Millie, would he have met them? Or Stolas? 

But then again, it was just as Macbeth said, _ “What’s done is done.” _

Taking a deep breath, Blitzo made sure to text Loona he was coming home before making his way back to his apartment in the silence of the night. 


End file.
